new ninja in the hidden leaf village
by poisen sheane
Summary: its about a girl (me) who has to her village to get to know the outside world


hi you wondering why its say new ninja is because i'm going to be the new ninja in town. thats because i always wanted to be in one of my fan fictions so i decided to do it in my first one hope you like k.

characters:

me-shaena-17

naruto-18

sai-18

sakura-17

ino-17

sasuke-18

karin-17

My first day going to "hidden leaf village" and leaving the sand village . I hope i meet nice people that can show me around the town. oh my gosh i'm totally late for the goodbye party! you're late again sheana! said my sensei i'm sorry i had to pack and... i got interrupted everyone: we know sheana!

I said goodbye to my friends and family took my presents and went on my way it a little time to say bye but got on the road to hidden leaf village. I meet many people that was to tell me where the hidden leaf village was i had fun on my way to i meet many people who lived there.

When i got to the village i had to the hokage in the center of town she was nice she told where to find my new home and i got to meet people online like a girl name ino her hair was so long i was kind of embarrassed to go out to go to my welcome party they gave me some clothes so i cut my hair short and put my new outfit it match my hair color(black). I went to the party and meet many people that was nice to me. i meet naruto first at the party. **naruto:** hi you must be the ninja everyone's talking about? me: yes and you are? **naruto:** oh im naruto the future hokage. me: oh hi my name is sheana its nice to meet you. sasuke walks up behind naruto.**sasuke: **_naruto what are you doing? _**naruto:**_oh hi sasuke im talking to the new girl in town._**sasuke: **_the new girl? _** naruto: **_yeah meet sheane. _**me: **_umm hi and your name is?_**sasuke:**_ oh hi my name is sasuke nice to meet you. _**me: **_nice to meet you to. me and naruto keep teasing sasuke about his clothes. sasuke was laughing when I spilled some of my juice on the floor and naruto fell i have to amit it was pretty funny. I got to get both of there numbers at the party then i meet karin talking to sai who tryed so hard to get away from the comfersation . _**me:**_ hi may ask your name plaese? _**sai: **_oh hello my name is sai and yours?! _**me: **_my name is shaenei said as i was smiling. me and sai was talking when ino came to say hi. _**ino:**_hey sheane what you up to?_**me: **_hey ino i didn't know you were was here. _**ino:**_ sorry i was late i didnt know what to were at the welcome party _**me: **_you look great in the purple dress. me and ino got to talk about the boy's then thats when i meet karin. _**karin:**_ well,well,well isn't miss know all being a little nice to the new girl. _**ino:**_ look karin im not trying to say this to be mean but go away _**karin: **_why should i your just talking about boys and she just got here. sakura came with a cup of juice and puored it on her. _**sakura:**_ ino said leave her alone k _**karin: **_fine oh and my is karin remember that! I just stood there cofused and worried._**sakura: **_ oh hi my name is sakura you dont have to worry about that she just love's making people worry about them self. _**ino:**_ thanks sakura alot _**me: **_its geting late i should go see you tommrow girls. _**both girls: **_ok be care full._

_[__**at my house]**_

_I had a lot of fun at the party i hope i can see naruto and sasuke again well its getting late i should un pack and get some sleep. i was about to go to go sleep i heard a sound in my bedroom i open my curtains it was naruto and sasuke. _**me: **_what are you guys doing here? _**naruto:**_we came to see if you were feeling ok._** me: **_why wouldn't i be _**sasuke:**_you seem worried so we followed you to make sure your safe._** me: **_im safe ,hungry,and sleepy anthign else? _** naruto: **_do you want to get reman with use? he ask blusing i thought for a moment and said _**me:**_ok lets go as i said thatt sasuke laugh a little like i was going to regated._** sasuke:**_ok hang on ok sheane _**me: **_ok lets go! After we got reman we went to see a movie i thought saw sasuke smie but instead he was lauging for first time i wasn't lonely. after that they walk my home.__**sasuke and naruto: **__see you tommorow shaene _**me:**_good night see you tommorow._

_hope you like please its my first time making this so please be nice thank you _

_shaene._


End file.
